


Alive

by waywardodysseys



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 00:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: He’s aching to touch, taste you, be inside of you.His body is consumed with lust for your body. He looks down at the flower. Could it have been…?Ezra’s high on desire as he crawls into your bunk. He travels his hand down your side, over your body. He presses his mouth against yours.Soft, he thinks. Soft. Delicate. Mine.
Relationships: Ezra x Reader, Ezra x You
Kudos: 45





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> This fic was requested.

Ezra looks down at the flower. Its purple petals are vibrant against the grass green floor of the alien moon. The filaments and anther of the flower are blood red. He can’t help but wonder what this flower smells like. 

Ezra looks around, sees you’re busy packing the supplies. 

She won’t notice, he thinks as he reaches out and rips it out from its home in the soil.

“Are you ready?” Your voice cuts through the stillness.

Ezra pockets the flower in his bag and turns to face you. “Yes.”

You raise your eyebrows. It appears Ezra has been caught red handed at doing something, but you don’t know what.

“Let’s go,” you sigh.

“Sure thing.” Ezra drawls as he walks over to you.

You begin reaching down for the pack of materials, but Ezra stops you.

“I’ll get it Y/N,” Ezra implies as he picks up the pack and swings it onto his back.

“Why do I get the feeling you’ve done something horrible?” You ask.

Ezra smiles, “I’m just being nice.”

You grimace and keep quiet. Ezra’s a wildcard to you – you never know what he’s going to do or say.

The two you make your way back through a forest, towards your camp. It wasn’t really a camp per se, it was just a red tent setup a few yards away from your landing pod, which is broken.

You and Ezra had been stuck on this green alien moon for close to three months now and you felt like there was no end in sight. You felt as though you and he were going to be stuck on this moon forever.

Once inside the tent, you and Ezra unhook oxygen tubes from one another, then remove your helmets and disrobe your spacesuits, revealing long sleeved thermal shirts and pants.  
“Hungry?” You ask as you sit on your bunk.

“Loads of bars Y/N,” Ezra says as he grabs one and throws one at you.

You look at the yellow, red, and silver wrapping. “Still don’t get why you love this.”

Ezra unwraps one and bites into it. “They’re delicious.”

“Says the man who packed cases of ‘em.” You remark.

“Yet you eat them,” Ezra retorts as he sits on his own bunk.

You glare at him and finish the bar. “Because it’s the only thing to eat besides the dry packs. And we’re saving those.”

Silence stretches between you two.

You feel your eyes begin to close minutes later and lie down.

“Tired?” Ezra asks.

“Yes,” you reply. “Let me sleep.”

Ezra watches you as you turn on your side. Your back facing him.

He reaches for his bag, opens it and pulls out the flower. He brings it to his nose and inhales the scent. It reminds him of lavender and honey, it reminds him of Earth.

As he inhales, loose pollen travels into his nostrils and into his body. The pollen seeps into his bloodstream. He doesn’t know the pollen of this flower enhances the libido, increases the sex drive of whoever inhales it, whether another plant, animal, or human.

Ezra inhales again and lies back against his bunk. The smell of lavender and honey fills his nostrils and more pollen seeps into his bloodstream.

Ezra closes his eyes and begins to drift away.

\-------

Ezra jolts awake. He doesn’t know how long he’s been asleep, doesn’t care.

He looks over at you. His cock hardens instantly at the sight of your sleeping womanly form on the bunk.

He’s aching to touch, taste you, be inside of you.

Ezra removes his thermal top as he gets up from his bunk.

His body is consumed with lust for your body. He looks down at the flower. Could it have been…?

Ezra’s high on desire as he crawls into your bunk. He travels his hand down your side, over your body. He presses his mouth against yours.

Soft, he thinks. Soft. Delicate. Mine.

\-------

You wake to the feeling of hands roaming your body, of lips against yours.

You open your eyes and are looking into Ezra’s dark brown eyes. He smiles down at you.

“Hey,” Ezra’s voice is deep and rich, and thick with lust.

You purse your lips. “Um, hey.” You try to sit up, but Ezra pushes you back against your bunk.

Ezra brushes his mouth against yours.

Since you are awake now, you take in the softness of his lips, the prickliness of his mustache against your skin. You feel one of his hands moving down your chest and stomach.

“Eh—Ezra,” you sigh out.

“You taste like powered chocolate,” Ezra moans as he leans down and nuzzles your neck.

“The bar…” you whisper.

“I want to know what you taste like here,” Ezra whispers as he palms your core.

You bite your lip and inwardly moan. 

What has gotten into him?, you think.

You reach out and touch him. You aren’t touching the thermal top. You’re touching Ezra’s skin, which is soft and warm.

“Ezra,” you whisper.

“Y/N,” Ezra whispers.

Ezra licks the base of your neck, moving from one side to the other slowly. 

“You taste,” Ezra moans, “you taste like soap, and chocolate. Odd combination,” Ezra moans again, “but on you—mmm.”

You suck in a breath as Ezra begins using his thumb to rub against your core. You close your legs, capturing his hand. 

Ezra laughs deep and low. “Turned on?” Because he definitely is.

You don’t answer as Ezra grabs your hand; he places it on his thermal pants. He’s hard and you can feel the thickness of his cock. 

“Ezra,” you moan.

Ezra leans down and licks your lips.

“What’s going on?” You ask, trying to distract yourself from the way Ezra is consumed with you.

“Well, you and I could be going on.” Ezra replies.

You sigh, “Ezra.”

“I like the way you say my name. Whether it’s an angry tone, light tone, a lusty tone.” Ezra whispers before he dips his head and licks your neck.

Fuck!, your mind screams as heat floods your body and goes straight to your core.

Ezra moves his hand up your body and begins pulling at the zipper of your thermal top. He slowly lowers the zipper, revealing your skin to his brown eyes.

“Beautiful,” he whispers then dips his head and kisses the valley between your breasts. “Soft, warm.”

The sensation of Ezra’s mouth, his mustache, the fuzz on his cheeks is sending waves of pleasure coursing through your body. Your body is on fire.

“Ezra,” you moan.

Ezra pushes aside your thermal top, revealing your breasts to him. He moans as he dips his head and suckles one nipple into his mouth while he flicks the other nipple with his thumb.

“Fuck Ezra!” You hiss loudly as you arch your back.

Ezra moves his mouth to your other nipple.

You moan as you close your eyes and fingers thread through his short brown hair.

Ezra snakes his hand under the fabric of your thermal pants and his fingers run up and down your folds.

“Ezra,” you moan.

Ezra continues licking your nipples, moving from one to the other every few seconds. He slides in one finger, then two into your slick entrance.

With everything Ezra is doing to your body, the pleasure you are experiencing is in overdrive. Your orgasm is revving up inside of you quickly because you haven’t been touched in months by another man and Ezra hasn’t even touched your clit or put his cock inside of you. 

Your mind doesn’t want to know what’s gotten into the man. Are you really wanting what Ezra’s offering? Because he’s offering you sex, and himself. All you know, all you want is him to continue what he’s doing, and you want him to do even more.

“Please Ezra,” you beg.

Ezra keeps his fingers in your pussy but lifts his head and looks up at you. He brushes his mouth against yours. “What do you want?”

“You,” you pant.

Ezra kisses you again and pulls away. He stands and removes his thermal pants.

You take in his naked chest and stomach. Your eyes travel further south and take in his hard, thick cock. You swallow. You’ve never seen a cock so lengthy and girthy. You moan just thinking about sucking it and having it inside of you.

You sit up on the bed and reach out to touch it, stroke it.

“Fuck!” Ezra hisses.

You lean forward and lick your tongue around the tip.

“Y/N!” Ezra growls.

You slowly wrap your mouth around his cock, taking it deep. You feel it hit the back of your throat and moan.

Ezra shoves his fingers into your Y/H/C hair and holds your head as your mouth begins moving up and down his cock slowly. The sensation your mouth is giving him is driving him insane. It feels as though he’s experiencing a blow job for the first time again.

“Your mouth—mmm—fuck—so good,” Ezra moans deeply.

You lather his cock with your saliva. You take it out of your mouth and use your hands to stroke his cock. You hold his cock with one hand while your other hand reaches down and squeezes his balls. 

Your one hand is on his shaft. You place your mouth on the tip and slowly engulf him again. Your hand moving down his length while your mouth consumes his cock whole again.  
“Oh, heaven—mmm—yes,” Ezra moans as his fingers tighten on your hair.

You suck his cock and look up at him through hooded eyelids. You can see he has his head tilted back, mouth agape. He’s thoroughly enjoying your mouth on his cock.

“Baby, please,” Ezra moans.

You release his cock from your mouth and kiss up his soft stomach and chest.

“Fu—fuck,” Ezra hisses. Your touch is revving up his orgasm, your mouth too.

Oh, that mouth, he thinks. Your mouth belongs to me now. 

Your hands travel up his body as you stand and place your mouth at the base of his neck. 

“Ezra,” you whisper.

Ezra opens his eyes and looks at you. He cups your cheek and pulls your mouth up against his. He moves his tongue against your mouth, and you let him in. Both of your tongues dance together as Ezra pushes your thermal top off your body.

He moves his hands up and down your back, feeling your skin under his rough fingers. He moves his hands to your front and palms your breasts. He flicks your nipples with his thumbs causing you to moan and arch your back.

You pull breathlessly away from him and reach down and stroke his cock. “I need you inside me Ezra.”

Ezra palms your pussy and inserts two fingers in. He moves them in and out slowly.

You moan and press your forehead against his chest. You move your mouth across his skin as he slowly thrusts his fingers in and out your pussy.

“Fuck me Ezra. Please,” you plead.

Ezra withdraws his fingers and places them in his mouth. He moans loudly at your sweetness. 

“I’m going to have to taste you more Y/N,” Ezra moans as he pushes you back against the bunk.

You lie down as Ezra kneels on the bunk. 

He kisses you softly then moves his mouth across your jawline then down your neck.

His mustache and the fuzz from his cheeks and chin are sending waves of pleasure through your body. Your fingers reach down and run through his hair. You want to run your fingers through his hair every day. You want his mouth on you every day.

You hadn’t thought of Ezra as nothing more than a work partner, but after what’s occurring right now you want Ezra as more, you want Ezra to be yours and no one else’s.  
“Ezra,” you whisper as you feel his mouth move across your stomach slowly.

Ezra stands then bends down as he uses his fingers to pull down your thermal pants, exposing your whole naked body to him.

Ezra eyes roam your body. You’re beautiful. Delicious. His. All his.

He feels alive for the first time in years. He never wants this feeling to end.

You open your legs as you grab his hand and place it against your core. “Taste me. Please Ezra.”

Ezra doesn’t need another invitation. He kneels on the bunk and dips his head.

He opens your folds, exposing your wetness to his eyes. His fingers move up and down your folds slowly. His thumb finds your clit and begins circling it.  
“Ezra,” you moan, hanging onto the last syllable of his name.

Ezra dips his head lower. He licks up your folds and replaces his thumb with his tongue.

You suck in a breath and moan deeply. Your fingers find Ezra’s head and thread themselves through his hair.

His tongue against your clit sends volts of electricity through your body and into your blood. Ezra’s tongue is heaven, it’s pure ecstasy. It’s something you want to experience, need to experience again and again after today.

You moan loudly, bite your lip, arch your back. Your orgasm is edging closer to the cliff with every lick of his tongue.

“Ezra,” you whimper as your fingers grasp his hair tightly.

Your orgasm jumps off the cliff and crashes inside of you. 

“Ezra,” you pant as the aftershocks of your orgasm course through you.

Ezra licks lightly at your clit, flicking at it. He inserts two fingers into your pussy and pulls them out. He uses your juices to lubricate his cock. He moans at knowing he will be inside of you in minutes.

Your body trembles as Ezra teases your clit. Your hands move to the bunk and grasp the sheets on it.

“Please Ezra,” you plead. You need him inside of you.

Ezra kisses his way up your body. He moans as he feels your hands travel over his shoulders and down his back as he makes his way up your body.

Your touches are feather light and his body’s in overdrive.

Ezra knows once he sinks his cock into your pussy he will be lost, and he will want to be lost in those depths forever.

You watch as Ezra kneels between your open legs. He takes his cock in one hand and leans down towards your pussy. He strokes your wet folds with his cock.

Both of you moan loudly together, saying each other’s names in unison.

He guides his cock to your entrance and slowly, inch by inch, enters your pussy.

“Oh—fu—mmm—,” Ezra moans as he feels your slick walls conform to his cock as he sinks deeper into your depths.

“Ezra,” you moan out as your hands grasp the sheets tightly. His cock stretches you wide, but you remain tight around him as he slowly sinks his entire length into you.

Ezra leans forward and places his hands on either side of your head. He looks down at you with his deep brown eyes. He’s in heaven. 

Your pussy is tight, wet, hot around his hard, thick cock. He wants your pussy to know his cock, remember his cock because the thought of you having another after him is sending him into a jealous spiral.

Ezra crushes his mouth against yours and cups your cheek with his hand. He pulls back from you. He’s claiming you now. “You’re mine Y/N.”

“Yours Ezra,” you whisper as you look up at him with your Y/E/C eyes.

You sigh contently as your hands roam up his chest. You’re enjoying this intimate moment of him inside of you, not moving. You needed his cock inside of you and now you have it. You’re unsure if you want him to move but you want to his cock giving you more pleasure.

You reach up with your head and lick his lips. 

“Fuck me Ezra,” you whisper against them.

“Oh baby,” Ezra growls as he begins thrusting slowly in and out of you.

You moan loudly as his cock moves in and out of your pussy. Your hands travel up and down his chest and stomach. They reach around to his back where you dig in your fingers.

“Yes—Ezra,” you whisper as you begin feeling him thrusting faster.

You start rolling your hips. Rolling them up to meet his thrusts.

Ezra’s orgasm has already been building inside of him since he had placed his mouth on yours. Now that he’s inside of you, he’s ready to explode. Your pussy around his cock was driving the pleasure sensors in his body into extreme overdrive. And since you are rolling your hips meeting his quick, fast thrusts those sensors are setting off alarms inside of him.

His body is engulfed with the flames of desire, his body is set ablaze with lust.

Ezra growls as he claims your mouth. He kisses you deeply, feverishly. Your mouth is his, your hands are his, your whole body is his. 

“Mine,” Ezra pants as he pulls away.

You look at him. You know he is serious. 

“You’re mine too Ezra,” you whisper.

Your words do him in and Ezra thrusts into you deeply and explodes inside of you.

“Fu—fuck! Y/N!” Ezra pants as he leans down, kisses you then nuzzles your neck, sucking at your skin.

Your fingers dig deep into his skin. Your fingernails marking his back with ten half-moons as your own orgasm rocks your body. Your pussy clenches Ezra’s cock as you feel your orgasm rolls through you.

“Ezra,” you moan lowly as your hands roam up and down his back. Your fingers sweep up through his hair as you tighten your legs around him. You take in the feeling of his body in between your legs.

He’s welcomed between your legs now and for the rest of your days.

Ezra wraps you in his arms as he moves to his side, which causes his soft cock to slip out of you. He pulls your body with him, and up against him. He runs a hand down your back and over the curve of your ass.

You moan at his touch. Your body still reeling from the orgasms you’ve had.

“Y/N,” Ezra whispers against your mouth before he fuses his with yours.

You cup his cheek and kiss him back. You know you’ll never get enough of him.

“Ezra,” you say breathlessly after you pull away.

Ezra’s intoxicated with you, by you. 

“We finally cut the tension between us,” Ezra whispers as he pulls you as close as you can be up against him.

You raise your eyebrows. “It took you this long to act?”

“I think I had some help from a certain flower,” Ezra says because he’s coming down from his high, but he’s still intoxicated with you, will always be.

“Maybe you’ll show me?”

Ezra grins. “Oh, I think one day I will.”


End file.
